Shepherd's Anatomy
by HannahNoel1217
Summary: Ellis "Elli" Shepherd has graduated from medical school and is ready to start her internship at the family hospital - Grey Sloan Memorial. The catch: pretty much her whole family is there watching her every move. On top of starting her career, a man named Joe Kovac has just come into her life and stirred things up. Will she succeed as a surgical resident and maintain a social life?


_The game. They say a person either has what it takes to play, or they don't. My mother, father, grandmother, and pretty much everyone in my family are the greats. Me on the other hand... I'm kinda screwed. I take it back, I'm definitely screwed. I can't think of any one reason why I want to be a surgeon. But I can think of a thousand reasons why I should quit. They make it hard on purpose. There are lives in our hands. There comes a moment when it's more than just a game. And you either take that step forward or turn around and walk away. I could quit, but here's the thing... I love the playing field._

Elli slowly opened her eyes as the sun came through the blinds. She took a deep breath and sat up. Today was the first day of the rest of her life. She grew up knowing she wanted to be a surgeon. Her mom was one of the greats. She won a Harper Avery when Elli was two years old. Her father was a top neurosurgeon before he died. All of her aunts were surgeons in their own rights. Then there was her grandmother, Ellis Grey. Elli was named after her mother's mother. Elli never understood it, though, since her mother always said that she focused on her work and not as much on her daughter.

Someone stirred in the bed next to Elli, which seemed to startle her. She slowly looked over to see a man. "Crap," She whispered, quickly getting up from her bed and grabbing her robe from the lower bed post. Memories from the previous night are spinning in her head. _What just happened?_ Elli thought to herself. She wasn't this sort of person. She didn't go to bars to unwind and bring home a guy.

"Get up." She said, throwing his shirt at his head on the pillow. A groan came from the man who was sleeping in Elli's bed. As he sat up, he looked around confused.

As Elli looked at his dirty blonde hair and brown eyes the memories from last night came into her brain. After the intern mixer that Dr. Jones threw Elli and a few of the other interns went to the bar across from the hospital to grab a drink. It was their last day of freedom before their internship at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital began. Her memory got blurry after drink three, though. He sighed as he put his shirt on. "Nice place you've got here," He stated.

"It's my sister's house," Elli mumbled, "And you need to leave before she wakes up."

He finished getting dressed and put his shoes on. "So I guess I'll see you around?"

"I don't think so. You see, I'm going to take a shower. And when I come back you won't be here and our paths will probably never cross again. So it was nice to meet you…" Elli trailed off when she realized she couldn't remember the man's name.

"Joe," He finished for her.

"Right," She shook her head out of disbelief. How could she forget that; Joe was one of the more common names out there, "Elli." She outstretched her hand and he accepted the offering.

"Elli," He repeated smiling, "Nice to meet you."

Elli then quickly ran down the hall to the bathroom that she shared with her sister, Zola and locked the door. Her mother had offered for her to move in with her when she came back from medical school in Chicago but Elli really didn't want to live with her mother again. She hadn't lived with Zola since she was thirteen, so she thought it would be nice for them to catch up before she had enough money to buy her own place. She took a deep breath and looked into the mirror over the sink. _Get a grip, Elli. You're Ellis Alexandra Grey Shepherd. You're a surgeon. He's just a guy in a bar that you'll never see again._ She told herself as she began to mentally prepare herself for the day ahead.

About an hour later Elli was on her way to Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. She parked in the parking lot and stared up at the familiar building. She grew up in this hospital, but this time she would be working there and not just following her mother or aunt around. This time when she sat in the OR viewing area she would be the one who is monitoring the cases that walk in the door. She had been dreaming about this moment ever since she could remember. She looked down at the seat next to her and noticed her phone ringing. Looking at the caller ID she groaned as she answered the call.

"What do you want, Bailey?" Elli asked. She was not in the mood to talk to someone this early in the morning, especially her older brother.

Derek Bailey Shepherd was almost three years older than Elli was. He followed in his mother's footsteps and declared general as his specialty the moment he entered into Grey Sloan's residency program. No one really was surprised, however, since he always followed under their mother's wing. "Good morning to you too," She heard Bailey speak from the other line. "Zola and I are waiting for you at the coffee cart whenever you get here. Which if you want to be on Sofia's good side you should have been here by now."

"So you're telling me that my sister-in-law is my resident?" Elli said, surprised. She didn't think that family could supervise family.

"That's what she said before we left this morning." Elli got out of her car, grabbing her bag with her stethoscope, pharmacology book and anything else she could think of for her first day. She wasn't going to be unprepared and make a fool out of herself. Now that she knew Sofia was her resident for her internship she was glad she lugged the large bag from home to the hospital. "Have you seen Mom yet?"

"I just walked in, Bailey, what do you think? I'm on my way to meet you now." Elli knew this hospital like the back of her hand and knew which coffee cart her brother was talking about. The three of them used to beg their mother and many 'aunts and uncles' to buy them a pastry, bagel or hot chocolate so they could have something to snack on while watching surgeries. Aunt Maggie used to take Zola under her wing and as she got older would let her observe surgeries in the OR. Uncle Alex was like that to her. When Elli decided she wanted to follow in the family practice Alex let her hang out on the pediatric ward and learn how to take vital signs and play with the other children.

 _This is it_ , She said to herself, _let's do this thing, Dr. Shepherd._

 **Hi all! I know I have other stories to update and I'm working on it as I type! I just graduated nursing school in May and to give myself breaks from studying for the NCLEX I'm trying to watch ER and GA to work on this fanfic! I've realized over the years that there are only a handful of crossovers for these two amazing medical shows and I wanted to change that! Please give me feedback! Are there any characters you want to see from either show? Any plotlines you want Elli or any other character to follow? I definitely want to know!**


End file.
